Gangsta Thing-Thing Onyx
"S-shit... A-ah.. I feel so dizzy... I think I should go sleep now... My stomach is so full, and burning... A-and it's daytime... I don't think I will be able to guard today, Failure... *HIC*" ''-''Gangsta! Onyx tipsy after drinking many bottles of whiskey. Description Onyx is an alcoholic sex-addicted member of the Bio Deazease gang. His current power rank is 26, the lowest one in the whole gang. The reason why his power rank is the lowest is because he spends most of his time killing all the alcohol supplies and lazying. No matter how many times Failure tells him to clean up his vomiting messes, he would say: "I am too drunk..." as a excuse, a way to anger them. He is so drunk that he almost always can't properly do his job. In rare occasions, Onyx rarely does his work correctly. Onyx is a rapist, which means he enjoys doing sexual activities with females. This isn't what the gang is supposed to do. They even tried to remove the privilege to do sexual activities, one time. Since Saphire's crisis, both of them are re-allowed to continue the activities. Onyx is dominant to females who dislike him or who are afraid of him, but very submissive when confronting a dominant one, an example can be Saphire . When too drunk or lazy to guard the HQ at night, sometimes he can be seen walking at Sunset City with Saphire, his companion and girlfriend. Onyx is considered as the most clumsy one in the gang. Criminal Activities * Rape * Sexual aggression * Murdering/ Killing * Stealing Overall personality, abilities and weaknesses: Onyx's Relationships FRIENDS Failure Failure considers him as a neutral. However, Onyx sees Failure as a friend, because of their collaboration and help through fights in the past. Ever since Onyx started drinking alcohol and became addicted to it, Failure eventually got more serious to him, trying to convince him to quit his addiction. Onyx dislikes Failure's overprotection problems and how many times they give him orders, because he feels like they own him, and he has to owe them something. He doesn't like to feel this way. NEUTRAL Crimson Onyx doesn't talk to her much. When he feels like it, he would stay close to her breasts because they are big enough to please him. Unfortunately it does not please her, forcing her to punch him. Overall, Onyx sees Crimson as a neutral person to him. Crimson's tendencies to ignore him also have a major role in this relationship. FRIENDS Success Success and Onyx are drink buddies. They spend time chatting together, drinking all sorts of alcoholic drinks. Onyx protects them when they are in danger, but sometimes his attempts to help Success fail, due to his drunk state. What he dislikes about them is when they try to hold him, making him unable to reach the female he wants to interact with. LOVERS Saphire Onyx doesn't care about how many males she had sexual intercourse with, he loves her more than anyone else. He is submissive towards her because of her dominance. They have sex at least 3 times a week, usually doing it at night. Sex isn't the main reason he loves her, but it is also a reason. Onyx loves Saphire, because of her appearance, her "thuggish" look and their similarities. They are both sex-addicted, rapists and love sexual intercourse. Onyx thought she would be the best match for him, as he always wanted to have sex with a female that loves him and would truly love it. At night, they can be seen travelling together in Sunset City, stealing. It tells that they are both companions, not only lovers. Notes * Onyx was mentioned in the gang event: Saphire's crisis.